Unnamed characters
*Give the character a descriptive name in your article and use the formula [ [ unnamed characters#In Book Title|given name] ] then add a short summary for the character to the appropriate book section on this page. The character should always link from another page to this one. Do not create the character only on this page and make sure the entry here contains at least one link to another Wiki page. *If an individually unnamed character is likely to be linked to several pages and/or there is a reasonable amount of information, create a content page for that character (see Paran's father for example). If such a page is created, add a line on this page to re-direct to the character's page for further details (see TH entry for dog walkers). All links elsewhere on the Wiki should link directly to the individual's page. *The characters are listed within their section in order of first appearance within a book. In Gardens of the Moon *In 1154 BS, Paran had a Napan tutor.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.6 He recalled later that, like every other Napan he had met, the tutor had shown little respect.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, UK B p.99 *An Agent who met Paran in Genabaris. He was described as having burly arms and small, narrow eyes.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.97 He was smaller than Paran, something he disliked.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.98/99 Paran later reminisced that unlike other Claws, this one seemed to have liked him.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.113 *'Old Rockface' is a name mentioned by Picker. Old Rockface laid money on Paran not lasting more than two days. Possibly a nickname for Trotts who is mentioned in the following paragraph and who is described as talking in a monotone voice, possibly indicating he might not express much emotion, thus Rockface.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.120 *A Gatekeeper appeared when Paran encountered Oponn at Hood's Gate. The gatekeeper changed it's appearance at random from initially looking bent and limping, wearing rags, an old woman to being a child with drool on it's face, a deformed young girl, a stunted, broken Trell, then presenting itself as a desiccated Tiste Andii. When it grinned it displayed muddy yellow teeth and it's bones shifted under creaking skin. There was a hint of glimmer in it's eye sockets. It spoke with a quavering voice and seemed to dislike it's cackled laugh, wishing for a mellifluous, deep throated laugh instead.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.137/138 *Three Hunters chased Crokus Younghand across the rooftops of Darujhistan after having initially killed Talo Krafar in a secret war against the Assassins' Guild. They were cloaked and at least one of them used a heavy assassins crossbow. Another used two long-knives. They descended from heights by sorcerous means. One was in command of the other two.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.182-192 They were likely part of a group of Tiste Andii who were tasked to take out the Guild and the commander, Serrat, might have been the female in charge of the attempt on Crokus.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.427-429 *The Refugee from Pale was a man at the Boar's Tears tavern in Worrytown who was listening to one of Kruppe's stories. Upon the arrival of Crokus Younghand, the man seemed to be glad to have an excuse to escape, even leaving his glass behind which was still two-thirds full of wine.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.238/239 *The Black Moranth patrol leader spoke to Whiskeyjack after the Black had dropped the sergeant and his squad on the shores of Lake Azur. The Moranth warrior was referred to as male. He was wearing a hinged helmet and it was audible when he swiveled his head.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.256-258 *A Shaman of the Ilgres Barghast lead a warband of the tribe who attacked Imperial Adjunct Lorn and the Jakatakan Élites charged with her protection, on the Rhivi Plain. Lorn's Otataral sword negated the shamans magic and he was killed by a sword thrust to the throat.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.269 Lorn surmised that the Shaman had detected the presence of Onos T'oolan in the area and had transported himself and his hand-picked hunters there by Warren.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.274 Before his death, the shaman had used his talents to kill the horses of Lorn's group with a disease.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.277 *A Guardsman at the D'Arle estate was effortlessly killed by Sorry as she followed Crokus Younghand when he returned the jewels he previously stole. The man had been the only guard patrolling in the garden of the estate at the time.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.418 In Deadhouse Gates *A Tapuharal in Hissar, carrying four-foot skewers of roasted meats and fruit in each hand was hailed over by Duiker. The Tapu, speaking the coastal Debrahl language, mistook the historian for a Dosii and warned him about Mezla spies.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.68 *An ancient shaman was conducting a ritualistic divination known as the Circle of Seasons in Hissar together with the blind boy (see below). The seer was described as having a silver-barbed, skin-threaded face, marking him to be of the Semk tribe.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.69/70 *The Blind boy performed a ritualistic divination known as the Circle of Seasons in Hissar, witnessed by Duiker. He was about fifteen, with gouged out eyes and in an advanced stage of malnutrition. Likely an orphan of the Malazan conquest who had lived on the streets. At the end of the dance, the boy fell to the ground, dead.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.69/70 *An Ex-Hissar Guard was watching the Circle of Seasons ritual in Hissar with Duiker. The squat man had the scars of his Regiment on his cheeks, poorly obscured by mutilating burns. His teeth were stained. Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.69 *A hunchbacked pimp in Ehrlitan snatched two girls after their nurse had been killed by Red Blades. He was described as having the white skin of a Skrae, blackened teeth and moving with a hobble. The pimp was prevented from despoiling the girls by Fiddler who bought them and returned them to their grandfather. In the meantime, the girls' guards, who had fled the Red Blades, returned and found the Simharal. It was not stated if they took revenge on him.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.86-88 *A Leopard D'ivers attacked Icarium and Mappo Runt in the Pan'potsun Odhan. It took the shape of a dozen sandy coloured leopards. One of the cats managed to injure Mappo in the initial surprise of the attack but was killed by him. The other eleven were killed by Icarium.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.105/106 *An unnamed Red Blade in Ehrlitan, described as having a dark face and dull grey teeth, was a member of a troop of six mounted Red Blades who were questioning those about to leave through Caravan Gate if they had seen a man on a roan stallion leaving that morning. The unnamed man questioned Fiddler who was disguised as a Gral and acting like one, wanted coin for answers. The Red Blade spat at Fiddler's feet and rode off to rejoin his troop.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.141 *A sergeant of the rebels and Duiker observed the aftermath of the battle between Coltaine and the Army of the Whirlwind at Bat'rol. The sergeant said they would join the army at Meila and only gestured mutely when Duiker said he would go his own way.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.265/266 *A scout of the rebels brought news that Kamist Reloe was alive and that a High Mage was joining the rebels with an army from the north.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.266 *An Insane Mage attacked the Ripath as it made its way to Otataral Island. The mage had been driven mad by his exposure to Otataral at the Skullcup mining camp. On board were Gesler, Stormy, Truth, and Kulp come to rescue Heboric, Baudin, and Felisin Paran. Heboric said the man controlled his warren like a child holding the leash of one of the Hounds of Shadow. The mage sent the ship plunging through a rent into the Nascent.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8 There they met a Logros T'lan Imass hunting party led by Hentos Ilm. The Bonecaster slew the mage to prevent further damage to the warren.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 9 *A Tithansi warleader so bedeviled Coltaine's Chain of Dogs after the Battle of Sekala Crossing that the Fist sent a large squad of veteran soldiers to assassinate him. The warleader was built like a bear, all muscled and hairy, and wore the fur of that animal about his shoulders. He carried a single-bladed throwing axe and decorated his cheeks with slashes of red paint designating recent victories. The squad was successful but soon realised their true target was the Semk godling at the warleader's side.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.308/317 *A Wickan warlock was one of several Wickan elders slain by Empress Laseen who were later reincarnated and serving Coltaine as children during the Chain of Dogs. This unnamed warlock was a young boy whose thin, bony arms were hatch-marked with scars from wrist to shoulder. He accompanied Nil, Lull, Duiker, and a squad of marines on a mission to assassinate a Tithansi warleader (see above). The mission went south and the young warlock was slain by the Semk godling.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US HC p.313/318 *The Aren treasurer was Pormqual's personal treasurer. This treasurer was leaving Aren aboard the "Ragstopper" accompanied by Pormqual's plunder.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US HC p.389/391 *A Jaghut ghost visited the feverish Corporal List as he hovered near Hood's gate. The ghost told him that the lands south of the River Vathar were lifeless because of something terrible that happened two hundred thousand years ago. The T'lan Imass had waged war against the Jaghut, his family, and his species, breaking their bones and pinning their still living bodies under rocks. The T'lan Imass sought their eradication while the Jaghut fought back passively with barriers of glacial ice. Even so long after the event, the ghost was tortured by grief.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US HC p.404-405Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US HC p.501-502 In Memories of Ice *An Addled Rhivi woman cared for the Mhybe in her wagon while Caladan Brood's army marched on Capustan. She had lost her faculties when she had been kicked in the head by a Bhederin. The Rhivi believed that spirits worked through adults with the minds of children and so they were often charged with preparing corpses for burial. The old woman cleaned and bathed the rapidly aging Mhybe and hummed children's songs while combing her hair. When the woman who met no-one's eyes locked gazes with the Mhybe, the Mhybe felt the woman a reflection of her own prison. One a child's mind in a woman's body. The other a young woman in an old woman's body.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.619-620 *High Alchemist Baruk entrusted Kruppe with a glass ball containing his Bhokaral servant. He broke the ball before Quick Ben and Ganoes Paran releasing the Bhokaral. Speaking in single word exclamations, it declared Baruk's wish to help regarding the Whirlwind rebellion in Seven Cities. It shouted out references to Coltaine, Icarium, Raraku, and the Azath. Quick Ben pulled it aside to discuss details.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.776-777 *A young Grey Sword messenger approached Itkovian during the first night of fighting in the Siege of Capustan. His face was horribly burned on one side and he was blinded in one eye, but he insisted on reporting to the Shield Anvil before allowing Destriant Karnadas to heal him. The messenger notified Itkovian that the inhabitants of the Senar Camp had been slaughtered and the defenders of Jehbar Tower surrounded. The situation had looked grim until the sudden appearance of a foreigner with a half a score of Capan followers. The man broke down the gate of Tular Camp and presented the inhabitants with the half eaten corpse of a Senar child. The example of what the enemy meant to do to their own children motivated the Camp's Capanthall to join the fighting. Holding the child's tunic as a standard, the foreigner led an ad hoc militia to relieve Jehbar Tower and defend the West Gate. The messenger told Itkovian the man fought like a boar.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.479-480 *During the Siege of Capustan, Itkovian summoned a Grey Sword Trimaster who commanded Wings One, Three, and Five of the Grey Swords cavalry. One of the Shield Anvil's oldest officers, he was lean and tall with a grey beard covering the countless scars on his face. Itkovian assigned him the nearly suicidal task of leading a cavalry sortie to rescue any Gidrath survivors at the besieged East Watch redoubt outside the city. The Trimaster successfully completed his mission and afterwards brought word that his scouts had seen the Tenescowri peasant hordes on the move.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.473-474/481 He likely perished later in the siege. *'Humbrall Taur's youngest son' was a thin and scrawny unnamed youth still two moons away from his Death Night. Although weak in appearance, the Barghast was a deadly and accomplished fighter. He was said to have been born with blades in his hands and was a dark-hearted fighter without mercy. When Trotts challenged the Barghast for leadership, Humbrall Taur set his son as the White Face champion. The boy fought only with a short hook-knife, leather armour, and a quick and mobile fighting style. Trotts fatally defeated the boy using Malazan armour and discipline, but not before his own throat had been crushed. Only Malazan healing magic saved Trotts' life. Taur was irritated to lose a great warrior who had won twenty-three other duels without a wound.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11 *A Lestari sergeant appointed himself second-in-command of Gruntle's ad hoc militia during the Siege of Capustan. He was a small and wiryMemories of Ice, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.536 Lestari Guardsman who had likely fled that city with his fellows when it fell to the Pannion Domin. He had short legs and long arms. The sergeant joined Gruntle during the fighting at Capustan's North Gate and quickly proved his worth in organising the soldiers and relaying Gruntle's commands.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.476 Gruntle soon promoted him to lieutenant.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.478 The Lestari was quick to recognise Gruntle's status as the Mortal Sword of Trake and developed the same barbed stripes as Gruntle's other followers.Memories of Ice, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.538Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.568 He followed Gruntle to Coral as the Trake's Legion's only officer and perished in the fighting there.Memories of Ice, Chapter 22Memories of Ice, Chapter 25 *Lady Envy's party encountered several Pannion priests of Bastion as they crossed from the Plain of Lamatath into the lands of the Pannion Domin. The first priest resided at a temple run by Seerdomin Kahlt in a small empty hamlet outside Bastion. He was a pale-skinned, emaciated man of indeterminate age with a shaved head and eyebrows. He had watery grey eyes and wore no clothes. The priest welcomed Envy's party into the temple where the ripe corpses of the hamlet's villagers hung from hooks on the walls. He likely perished with the rest of the temple faithful when Envy and her party destroyed Kahlt and his temple.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.331-332 Later, Envy and the others entered nearby Bastion. They were greeted by three pale, shaven, and gaunt priests wearing colourless robes. The priests offered to assist Envy and the others with surviving the coming Embrasure of the Pannion faith. They explained how Bastion had been the first to receive the word of the Pannion Seer and saw the creation of the first Children of the Dead Seed. The priests then fled at the appearance of the First Child Anaster and his ravenous Tenescowri mob.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.344-345 *'Parsemo' may not have been the complete name of one of Gruntle's old masters as Gruntle was interrupted when he mentioned the name to Buke. Parsemo had married Lethro, whom Gruntle had had an eye on, during one of the latter's absences from Darujhistan. Gruntle called Parsemo 'a bloated crook'Memories of Ice,Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.145 and a 'fat merchant'.Memories of Ice, Chapter 6 In House of Chains *While traveling through Rathyd lands, Karsa Orlong, Bairoth Gild, and Delum Thord discovered a hidden cave containing the cairn of a Teblor elder. Upon the walls of the cave, carved in an antique form of Teblor glyphs, was the secret history of their race. They were a fallen people, few in number and stagnate in blood. Therefore, they tore down their cities and the elder brought his people to safety from the indiscriminate slaughter of the T'lan Imass. On the advice of Icarium, he proclaimed the Laws of Isolation splitting up families into eight tribes named for his father's sons: Buryd, Gelad, Lathyd, Manyd, Phalyd, Rathyd, Sanyd, and Urad. In reclaiming the ways of their primitive past, he hoped to provide a future for their race.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.69-74 For his efforts, he was ultimately cast out of Teblor society.House of Chains, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.74 It was unclear whether one of the eight sons' names was his own. *A Malazan captain was in charge of a squad of Marines that became stranded on Drift Avalii with Hawl and Traveller. She was ten or more years older than Cutter, and tall and muscular with deep bronze skin and beautiful tilted, gold-hued eyes. Her long hair was stained red, and she wore tanned leathers. When Cutter asked for her soldiers' help defending the Throne of Shadow from the Tiste Edur she refused. But she relented when Traveller convinced her that the action was needed for the sake of the Malazan Empire. Cutter later found the Malazans' bodies at the centre of a ring of dead Tiste Edur. The captain was presumed dead.House of Chains, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.442-447 *Kalam Mekhar visited the market stall of a Shopkeeper in G'danisban some time after the city's Malazan occupiers had been driven out by the Whirlwind rebellion. The toothless old man sold various objects looted from old tombs, booty recovered from the Chain of Dogs, and a variety of Decks of Dragons. Insisting on his loyalty to Dryjhna, he nevertheless proved knowledgeable about the Deck's foreign magic and informed Kalam that the Decks were in flux. A new Unaligned card denoting the Master of the Deck had appeared to evaluate the new High House Chains. The Crippled God's House had not yet been sanctioned, but few Readers doubted it soon would be. Kalam purchased two Wickan long-knives, which had been owned by Coltaine's fallen Crow clan members. One was alloyed with Otataral and the other invested with Thelomen Toblakai magic. The assassin paid for his purchases with a number of diamonds containing Azalan demons. Before Kalam departed, the "honest hawker" reported that the city's former Malazan garrison was holed up in the cliffside fortress of B'ridys.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.344-347 *A Demon Familiar of L'oric had been L'oric's companion for centuries. It was a misshapen, bird-sized demon with thick, matted hair and sorrowful eyes. Despite its ugliness, L'oric felt depthless wellsprings of love for it. L'oric used this familiar to hide his father Osric's disappearance from his own people, the Tiste Liosan. Without their god, Osric's seneschals would not be able to call upon their magic. So the familiar answered their prayers without the senechals' knowledge. This came to an abrupt end when T'lan Imass led by the Bonecaster, Monok Ochem, sensed the deception. The undead warriors slew the familiar, forcing L'oric to seek help from the Queen of Dreams.House of Chains, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.462/476-477House of Chains, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.487-491 In Midnight Tides * A Nerek mother and her children lived in the alleyway between Tehol Beddict's home and Biri's warehouse. Biri's watchman, Chalas, turned a blind eye to the mother and her two half-breed children, who may have caught rats for food.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.72-73 After Tehol began his partnership with Shand, Rissarh, and Hejun, he sent the three Nerek to live with them to serve as their cook and runners.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.92 Ultimately, Shand and the others sent the Nerek family ahead to Tehol's islands with the other refugees because the family ate more than the mother cooked and were getting fat.Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.440 * The Matriarch and Patriarch of the Beddict family were the parents of Hull, Tehol, and Brys Beddict. Their mother was exceedingly smart and managed the family's investments. Brys thought Tehol had inherited her brains. Their father was a graceful and deadly fighter who trained his sons, Hull and Brys. Tehol thought Brys in particular an image of their father's skill. But father Beddict became caught up in a snare of debt and mother Beddict could not save him because she feared the impact on her children if she burned the whole Letherii system down to do it. Father Beddict took his own life years ago and their mother perished under unknown circumstances at the same time. Tehol met Bugg when his future manservant served as their embalmer. Afterwards, Brys and Beddict chose professions that allowed them to turn their backs on the Letherii economic system. Tehol followed his mother's example and thought of ways to burn the entire system to the ground.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.148-151 * A Letherii priest visiting the Thurlas Temple School carried on an affair with a young Seren Pedac. She claimed to have seduced him, and when they were discovered the priest lied to protect her. He was excommunicated for the act and later took his own life.Midnight Tides, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.162-163 * An Executioner visited the Temple Brothel in Letheras to visit its newest and most popular prostitute, Shurq Elalle. Tehol Beddict and Bugg encountered the man as he exited the establishment. He was described as a huge man with small eyes and a raspy voice wearing a hooded, black surcoat and carrying a double-bladed axe in his gauntleted hands. The executioner made the pair promise they had not seen him as he walked away before reacting unexpectedly daintily to the rain. Shurq commented that the executioner's huge axe was 'pathetic compensation'.Midnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.301/304 * The Rat Catchers' Guild Secretary worked at a desk in the reception room of the guild's headquarters at Scale House. He had small, dark eyes under a single wiry brow, ink-stained fingers, and a twitchy nose. Bugg approached the secretary to arrange a meeting between Tehol Beddict and the guild's board. The secretary was dubious about Bugg's chances until the servant mentioned that price was no consideration, within limits. After an appointment was arranged, Bugg unexpectedly satisfied his curiosity by thrusting his fingers into the secretary's eyes, proving he was an illusion. Bugg thought the guild sorcerer's illusion superb, but commented that its appearance was too rat-like.Midnight Tides, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.374-375/390 * A Faraed Scout watched the trail beyond the Narrow Chute leading through a mountain pass to Tiste Edur territory at the start of the Edur's war with the Letherii Empire. Trull Sengar was leading fifty Edur down the trail when the scout was spotted by Trull's own point soldier. Trull engineered an ambush of the enemy scout in which Badar thrust a spear into the scout's back as he tried to flee. Trull was disgusted to see the scout was only a fourteen- or fifteen-year-old Faraed boy, while the other Edur congratulated Badar for becoming a blooded warrior.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.470-471 Trull later learned from B'nagga that the boy had a magical thread tied to him, alerting High Fort's mages that someone was on the trail.Midnight Tides, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.493 * A Trate Dockhand cared for a drugged Seren Pedac after she and Buruk the Pale returned to Trate. Buruk had drugged Seren Pedac to keep her out of the way while he attended to a personal matter, but paid the wizened old man more than a full year's wage to sit with the Acquitor and keep her safe. The dockhand was married, but had lost his own daughter to a noble in Letheras over debts and never saw her again. As Seren Pedac's strength returned, she released the man to return to his sickly wife. But before he left, he passed on Buruk's warning that she not enter the merchant's house.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.461-462 * Trull Sengar attempted to procure the services of an Arapay healer after the Battle of High Fort. He found the Arapay woman among the healers gathered around Fear Sengar's wounded K'risnan. When she learned that Trull meant to use her talents to tend the Kenyll'rah demon, Lilac, she refused saying it would be better to let it die and summon another one. Trull was so angered by her callousness that he struck her across the face without thinking, knocking her to the ground. The enraged healer promised Empress Mayen would hear of Trull's action and banish him.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.557-558 * Hanradi Khalag's Elder Sister was a tall, hawk-faced Merude healer with eyes like onyx. Trull Sengar encountered her looking for her sons on the blood-soaked battlefield after the Battle of High Fort. She agreed to tend the Kenyll'rah demon, Lilac, for Trull despite hearing that he had struck an Arapay healer who had earlier refused (see entry above). Hanradi's sister seemed sympathetic to Trull and was able to save Lilac's life.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.558-559 * Two Nerek youths, a dreamer and his knife-brother, were among Buruk the Pale's Indebted servants. They accompanied the merchant and Seren Pedac to the village of the Tiste Edur Warlock King, Hannan Mosag. When war broke out between the Kingdom of Lether and the Edur, their band of Nerek survived the Letherii's sorcerous surprise attack on the village by huddling in ground newly consecrated to their goddess, the Eres'al. Ever since their tribe had been unknowingly betrayed by Hull Beddict conquered by the Letherii, the tribe's dreams had disappeared. But now the dreams had returned to one youth, and with them knowledge of the ways between worlds. The youth and his knife-brother set off on the old paths in search of Hull.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.545 They found him in Letheras where he had helped the Edur army conquer his own people. The youths claimed he had been judged for standing with the Edur, his heart poisoned and unable to forgive. They weeped as they stabbed him to death.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.724 * Bugg encountered a Letherii artist atop the walls of Letheras as the man painted the approaching Tiste Edur army and navy. The artist was well-known and easily recognised in the capital. He was short and wiry, and had a mass of hair that swept down past his bushy brows to join his wild beard, exposing only his small blue eyes and his nub of a nose. He painted with an agitated capering that often left him standing on one leg. The artist proudly rushed to capture the scene for history, but Bugg noticed he had only covered his canvas with two colours divided roughly by a diagonal line.Midnight Tides, Chapter 24, US SFBC p.694-695 Earlier, Kettle and Tehol Beddict observed a small bedraggled figure watching them from behind a tree at the Azath Tower. Kettle noted that he was an artist who often came to paint the tower. He tried to paint her as well, but she angered him by hiding behind the trees. Later, she considered adding the artist to the victims feeding grounds of the Azath House with their blood.Midnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.307-308 In The Bonehunters *Apsalar sought a room and a drink from an Ehrlitan tavern owner. He was a Malazan veteran who had been born near Gris. He had served in the regular infantry under Dassem Ultor, but had missed the Siege of Y'Ghatan while recovering from a spear wound to the back. He immediately recognized Apsalar as Kanese, and warned her that Shadow Dancing was forbidden when the assassin revealed that talent.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.40-41/48-49 *A Semk assassin of the South Clan Semk reached Mebra in Ehrlitan before Apsalar. He wore a tight grey Telaba that exposed only his eyes and the white-etched tattoos that surrounded them. He fought with a Kethra knife and iron throwing stars. After Apsalar dispatched him, she discovered his body was completely covered in tattoos of arcane First Empire script. This and a darkened patch obscuring the tattoed name over his right shoulder-blade led Apsalar to realize she had just killed a priest of the Nameless Ones.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.66-67 *'Nil's and Nether's Mother' was a Wickan ghost that Nil, a Wickan warlock, and Nether, a Wickan witch of the Malazan 14th Army inadvertently encountered. The adolescent brother and sister were ritualistically spiritwalking within Hood's Realm looking for spirits of Wickans who had died on the 'Chain of Dogs', but ran into a "horrific apparition", their mother's spirit. The lich immediately began screaming at them, causing them to flinch, then went on to seize them both, roughly shake them, and throw them to the ground, before suddenly vanishing in clouds of dust. According to Nil, his mother's ghost had been telling the twins to "stop moping and grow up", while Nether added that her mother had told her to "take a husband and get pregnant" ('advice' that Nether was tired of being given).The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US HC p.117-120 *The Avower was an elderly retired torturer of the Holy Falah'd of Ugarat. He had been assigned the task of standing guard, but had been found asleep by Samar Dev in the corner of a former torture chamber which was located in the crypts of the palace of the Ugarat Falah'd. Samar Dev had gone there to perform an autopsy on the remains of a K'Chain Nah'rukThe Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US HC p.153 which the Teblor, Karsa Orlong, had recently slain in the Moraval Keep just outside the city.The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US HC p.106-108/109-110 Leaving the Avower to his nap, Samar proceeded with her careful dissection of the corpse. Later, the Avower, suddenly waking up with a hacking cough, made his way over, hunched and twisted with arthritis, to where Samar Dev was working. The Avower, observing what Samar Dev was doing, thought that he recognized her as being the same sort as himself - i.e., that they were both "questioners". When Samar Dev pointed out that she only worked on those already dead, while he had mercilessly tortured the living, the Avower brushed this aside as a mere detail. Thinking that she would surely be interested, the Avower then gave a short discourse concerning the necessities, the justifications and the challenges that he believed were features of the art of torture - Samar Dev listening noncommittally. As Samar Dev finished up her autopsy, the Avower asked her to have dinner with him, but she demurred, saying she could not as she had other work that she needed to be doing. As she was leaving, the Avower wistfully said that he would love to have a chance at 'doing' her guest, Toblakai (aka Karsa Orlong), but Samar Dev felt that that was highly unlikely as well as being a huge mistake to even try.The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US HC p.154-155 *The Falah'd of Lothal was the Holy Falah'd of the Seven Cities city of Lothal in the period near the end of the Seven Cities' rebellion. When Leoman of the Flails, the last leader of the rebellion, had reached Y'Ghatan in his retreat from the Holy Desert of Raraku, he had sent messengers to the Falah'd of Lothal (the closest large city to Y'Ghatan) to inform the Falah'd that Leoman and his warriors had taken over Y'Ghatan and that they would be waiting there for the arrival of the Adjunct Tavore Paran and the Malazan 14th Army.The Bonehunters, Chapter 4, US HC p.149 The Falah'd was also told that Leoman would be evacuating all the inhabitants of Y'Ghatan and sending them to Lothal, and thus, would require that the Falah'd provide troops to escort the Y'Ghatan evacuees along the road to Lothal. The messengers returned with "delighted greetings" from the Falah'd and with word that he would be dispatching the troops to manage the evacuees as requested.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US HC p.187 While the Malazans were still at Y'Ghatan, they learned that the virulent plague that was sweeping across Seven Cities had already reached Lothal - as a result, the ultimate fate of the Falah'd of Lothal was unknown.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US HC p.282 *A Geni scholar lived in a solitary tower on the Geni's uninhabited coast. He had purchased the last living ape of Malaz Island and brought it to Geni. Bottle hoped the scholar had been compassionate and introduced the ape to its island cousins rather than turn it into an exotic trophy.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US HC p.290-291 *'Carrier' was a nine-year old boy who had managed to survive the extremely virulent Bluetongue Plague which had, at the time of the Seven Cities rebellion, been rapidly spreading throughout the Seven Cities subcontinent, killing huge multitudes and leaving the comparatively few survivors with various serious physical impairments. When the boy had finally come to himself after an immeasurably long period of severe suffering, he had found that he was the only person left alive in the village - his family and fellow villagers having apparently all died or fled in the face of the plague. Noting that he, himself, was very thin and that all of his joints were thickened by strange purplish nodules - not painful in the least - he began to wander aimlessly. Some time later, he came to a crossroad to the north of the village, marked by a cairn of stones. He was able to read the message of the cairn, which was that further north there was a sanctuary awaiting any survivors of the plague. Eventually arriving at this sanctuary, the boy was first taken to the new Sha'ik Reborn (spoiler) who was the head of the new religion of suffering and disfigurement that was being formed there under the guidance of followers of the God in Chains). The purple nodules still covering the boy's joints indicated that he was a rare "Carrier" of the plague, making him precious to the believers and acolytes at the sanctuary, because he would be able to travel among the, until then, healthy inhabitants of the world, infecting them with the Bluetongue Plague and thereby increasing the number of possible survivors who could then become potential additional adherents to the new faith. Surprisingly, however, the boy showed unmistakable signs of recovering completely from the taint of the plague - which meant that he would, in time, cease to be a Carrier - thereby losing his usefulness. Sha'ik Reborn decided that despite this, she would adopt the boy who she would then cherish as he grew into manhood. As a mark of this adoption, Sha'ik Reborn gave the boy a new name, Crokus (presumably after Crokus Younghand).The Bonehunters, Chapter 14, US HC p.473-476 *A Claw Lieutenant was one of a group of four 'Hands' (i.e., units of five Malazan Claw assassins)The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, US HC p.739 in Malaz City on Malaz Island who were given instructions by Pearl, the recently appointed Clawmaster,The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, US HC p.731 concerning what the duties of these Hands' were to be after the completion of the meeting at Mock's Hold between Adjunct Tavore and the Empress Laseen - the Adjunct having arrived, along with the fleet which had transported the Malazan 14th Army (which was anchored in Malaz Harbour), in Malaz City subsequent to Tavore's forces having dealt with the rebellion in Seven Cities.The Bonehunters, Chapter 22, US HC p.679/681 During the briefing by Pearl, the lieutenant had made what the Clawmaster felt was a highly inappropriate display of humor (the Claw Lieutenant had "chuckled"...which Pearl had felt was only slightly better than an evil snicker would have been). Because of this, Pearl assigned the lieutenant and two Claw Hands the task of herding Tavore, her aide T'amber, and Kalam Mekhar. The goal was for the lieutenant and his assassins to drive Tavore into ambushes by Claws who were stationed along the route to the Harbour.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, US HC p.739 The Claw Lieutenant and his two Hands, however, quickly ran afoul of Kalam Mekhar and were, one by one, slain by Kalam - the lieutenant being the first one to be killed.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, US HC p.740-741 *Three Wraiths of Shadow, creatures of the Shadow Realm, appeared suddenly within Smiley's tavern in Malaz City while Sergeant Hellian and Banaschar were in the tavern, drinking. Hellian observed that the three had their heads together and did not seem to be drinking. Even as Banaschar explained the creatures' nature to Hellian, the three drew their cloaks tight and exited Smiley's by the front door.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, US HC p.744-745 Presumably they were the same three wraiths who then joined Shadowthrone near the Deadhouse. Upon his orders, they carried the body of a nearly dead individual (spoiler) to the house and deposited it on the Azath's threshold before quickly leaving the area. During the encounter, one of the wraiths briefly spoke in a rasped voice.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, US HC p.769-770 *One remaining Claw witnessed as Pearl vindictively shot Kalam from behind with a quarrel dipped in Kartoolian Paralt spider venom. The use of such a vile poison, especially on another assassin, disgusted the one remaining Claw (of the two Hands who had been involved in this particular attack on Kalam) so much, that he threw down his weapons and announced that he was done with Pearl. As the man turned away, Pearl shot him in the back with a quarrel smeared with a much faster acting poison, eliminated the only Claw witness as to how dishonorably and despicably he had slain Kalam.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.1143/1144 *The Master investigator had come to Kartool City on Kartool Island to make an official investigation into the inexplicable massacre and mass dismemberment, in the space of a single night, of all of the priests and priestesses in the Grand Temple of D'rek. After carefully studying the situation, the Master investigator then went to Charl, the Commander of the Kartool City Guard, to report his conclusions - i.e., that the devotees of D'rek had all died overnight as the result of a "thorough orgy of suicide". The Master investigator was then told by Commander Charl to write up his report and to then close the investigation.The Bonehunters, Prologue, US HC p.24-25The Bonehunters, Epilogue, US HC p.793-794 In Toll the Hounds *A pair of dog walkers - see Dog walkers for details. *'Karsa Orlong's daughters' were two Teblor Toblakai girls (still a year or so from adulthood) who had been born and bred in a village of the Teblor Uryd clan located in the highlands of the Laederon Plateau in Northwestern Genabackis (which was the home village of Karsa Orlong) - whom his daughters had never met - Karsa being occupied for years on distant continents. The two girls looked very much alike and were almost exactly the same age - however, they were not twins, as the mother of one of the girls was, in fact, the mother of the second girl's mother. Their heritage was half Uryd (from their father) and half Rathyd (from their mothers). The girls spoke little - communicating with each other almost entirely non-verbally. One day, they observed their father's hunting-dog (who Karsa had named Gnaw and who was recognized by the Uryd elders as being 'god-touched') leave the village, heading south. With just a glance at each other, they quickly collected supplies and weapons and set off after Gnaw, who they soon caught up with and with whom they travelled with thereafter. The two girls had (correctly) assumed that Gnaw had left in order to rejoin their father - the hunting-dog having sensed that Karsa was now back on the Genabackis continent.Toll the Hounds, Prologue, US TPB p.23 The trek south was a long one, but the two girls and Gnaw eventually arrived in the city of Darujhistan - where Karsa had also been making for, heading north from his arrival point in southern Genabackis. Darujhistan was in the middle of a crisis caused by an extremely critical 'convergence' of a number of important people, Ascendants, gods and creatures. The girls had their first sight of their father as he was, with others, fighting off ten Hounds of Light which had invaded the city. Karsa's daughters joined the fight, calmly giving Karsa assistance - with accurate and skillful placement of atlatl-propelled javelins - distracting the Hound that Karsa was just then battling with. After the Hounds were all dealt with, Karsa looked more closely at the girls, who he recognized as his daughters by their similarity to their mothers - both of whom he had memorably impregnated on the same day during a raid on their Rathyd village "so many years ago".Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.794-795House of Chains, Chapter 1, US TPB p.46-49 When Karsa left the scene of the fighting, he was followed by his daughters, with whom he was well pleased.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.816-818 A year later, just outside Darujhistan, where Karsa Orlong was awaiting an important summons, Karsa was still together with his two daughters - who he treated with 'gruff affection'.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter II, US TPB p.78 [Speculation : these two daughters of Karsa Orlong may appear, in more extensive roles, in the upcoming planned "Witness Trilogy".] *'Gran', grandmother of Scorch - see Gran for details. *The High Priestess of Darkness, a Tiste Andii, was the High Priestess of the Temple of Darkness / Kurald Galain in the city of Black Coral, Genabackis. She had closely shorn, black hair, an attractive face with an open expression, long fingers and a figure of soft curves. The High Priestess was responsible for the administration, religious life, and the duties and welfare of the Priestesses, Priests and Acolytes of the Temple - as well as being available to anyone, Tiste Andii or not, who sought her advice or moral support.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 4, US TPB p.112-113Toll the Hounds, Chapter 6, US TPB p.175/179Toll the Hounds, Chapter 8, US TPB p.248Toll the Hounds, Chapter 16, US TPB p.530-533Toll the Hounds, Chapter 18, US TPB p.603-605Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.782/803/806/811Toll the Hounds, Epilogue, US TPB p.826-827 The most important duty of the Priestesses, and of especially the High Priestess herself, was their participation in the 'Rituals of Opening' - which involved them in having sexual intercourse with the Priests of Darkness, or other male Tiste Andii, in order to achieve sexual climax - as it was then that the women religious of the Temple were able to have direct access to Kurald Galain, the Tiste Andii Warren of Darkness.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 4, US TPB p.112-113Toll the Hounds, Chapter 8, US TPB p.248 It was this particular set of circumstances that was responsible for the High Priestess and her Priestesses having had their personal names "scoured away" over the millennia, so as to make of their "ever-open legs" an impersonal act, and to make of their bodies holy vessels and nothing more.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 8, US TPB p.248 These 'Rituals of Opening' were necessary because Mother Dark had "turned her back" on the Tiste Andii back in the time of ancient Kharkanas, thus limiting the Andii to the accessing of Kurald Galain, and not to being able to access Mother Dark, herself.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 4, US TPB p.108/109/111 The High Priestess was very aware of the ever worsening state of Tiste Andii affairs and she knew they were beset in several places inside and outside of Black Coral.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 20, US TPB p.665-667 Anomander Rake (the Lord of the Tiste Andii) and Spinnock Durav (their greatest warrior) being absent dealing with other crises, the High Priestess and the remaining powerful high mage, Endest Silann, were the only ones left who could possibly deal with the greatest threat to the Tiste Andii of Black Coral - which was the imminent arrival of the Dying God, who intended to forcibly take over the Tiste Andii and Kurald Galain. The High Priestess could actually do little to stop this and the best she could do (and which she did do) was to provide moral support by her physical presence to Endest Silann when the Dying God closed in on him - Endest unfortunately having been, incorrectly, convinced of his uselessness magically for some time,Toll the Hounds, Chapter 18, US TPB p.605 knew that he would have to dig deep to find the necessary power and the personal conviction that he needed to hold off the threat of the Dying God for "just long enough". Surprising both the High Priestess and, especially himself, Endest Silann, did in fact, do exactly that.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.806/809/811 *'Witch - Priestess of the Redeemer' was an "ancient, immensely obese" human woman with eyes cloudy with cataracts, who had to walk with the aid of two canes because of her growing physical infirmities. She served under the Redeemer's young High Priestess, Salind, in Black Coral, Genabackis. The Priestess had occasion to confer both with Spinnock DuravToll the Hounds, Chapter 4, US TPB p.114-116 and later with the High Priestess of Darkness above about Salind and Seerdomin with regard to problems which had arisen besetting the Cult of the Redeemer and/or involving the deadly threat of the encroaching new Cult of the Dying God. At the end of the conference of the Witch (who was now dying) and the High Priestess of Darkness, the High Priestess (without being asked) arranged for the Witch's complete healing by the power of Kurald Galain, the Tiste Andii Warren of Darkness.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 16, US TPB p.530-533 *A Guard with a failing heart was a Darujhistan city guardsman of twenty years service, who having been born with a 'flawed' heart, was in the process of slowly dying of heart disease.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.120/138Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9, US TPB p.317Toll the Hounds, Chapter 13, US TPB p.437Toll the Hounds, Chapter 21, US TPB p.690/709-712 This guardsman was an admirable human being in nearly all possible respects, being a loving and beloved husband and father;Toll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.120Toll the Hounds, Chapter 21, US TPB p.690/712-713Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, US TPB p.822-823 as well as an intelligent, hard-working and conscientious guardsman (conscientious almost to a fault - he became so determined to catch and to bring to justice a vicious multiple murderer in his jurisdiction, making it his "crusade"...who the guard identified in the end, with some help from Kruppe, to be Gaz...that he hastened the decline of his already precarious health).Toll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.139Toll the Hounds, Chapter 21, US TPB p.690/709-710 In fact, he possessed a highly estimable character in general - compassionate, helpful, self-effacing, honourable - with a "soul so bright that it shone".Toll the Hounds, Chapter 21, US TPB p.712-713 He was so exceptional that Hood, the Lord of Death, (who had physically manifested in Darujhistan for reasons of his own), stopped beside the body of the guard where it lay in the street - who had finally succumbed to a fatal heart attack - and saying, "This will not do," Hood brought the guardsman back to full, vigorous life, heart-whole and completely free of pain.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 21, US TPB p.711-712 *The High Priest of Burn of the Temple of Burn (the 'Sleeping Goddess') in Darujhistan, Genabackis, was a gaunt, sad-faced, elderly mage who was extremely melancholic, perhaps because the cult of Burn was fading in Darujhistan - it was said that this might be due to the Goddess having slept too long.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.140 The Trell, Mappo Runt, having a driving need to rejoin his long-time companion, Icarium (who was then to be found on the distant continent of Lether),Toll the Hounds, Chapter 3, US TPB p.85/88 made his way to the Temple of Burn, where he was greeted by the High Priest - who already knew who Mappo was, how and when he had arrived in Darujhistan, and what he wanted from Burn and why. The High Priest, after an unsuccessful attempt to discourage the Trell from the perilous path of "walking the veins of the earth", told Mappo to follow him through the Temple as a ritual was (in fact) already being prepared to accommodate Mappo's need to walk "Burn's Path" (i.e., the Warren of the land, Tennes) to get to Lether as quickly as possible.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 5, US TPB p.141 However, the High Priest, after three failed attempts to complete the ritual, had to admit that he and his (equally doleful) acolytes had failed Mappo and that the Trell would have to use another method to get to Lether.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.197 As it happened, the High Priest was able to suggest to Mappo another form of transportation, which involved the Trell being conveyed to Lether by the Trygalle Trade Guild.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.198 After the High Priest had led the Trell to where Master Quell and his fellow Guild shareholders waited, he left Mappo with the remark that the Trell would have a long, tedious walk ahead of him if the plan to use the Trygalle Trade Guild did not work out.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.201 *An Old shepherd found the boy Harllo after he had been beaten and left for dead by his adoptive brother Snell outside Two-Ox Gate in Darujhistan.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.211 Poor and nearly too old to work, the shepherd saw the boy as an opportunity. He sold the still unconscious boy to the Chuffs labour camp to work in the Eldra Iron Mongers mine.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.229 When Murillio came looking for the boy, the shepherd, holding his new crook, tried to justify his actions (as much to himself, probably, as to Murillio).Toll the Hounds, Chapter 17, US TPB p.561 *A Clerk at the entry of the Darujhistan headquarter office of the Guild of Blacksmiths had the responsibility of handling the administrative regulations of the Guild. As such, this clerk dealt with those applying for membership in the Guild - such as Barathol Mekhar, an experienced blacksmith, who, newly arrived in Darujhistan, wished to join the Blacksmiths' Guild. The clerk, not a blacksmith, himself, got a great deal of pleasure from the power he held over Barathol, who although a true blacksmith, was, by virtue of being an outsider, ineligible, according to the strict rules of the Guild, to join. As the clerk spelled out the necessary criteria for membership in the Guild, Barathol recognized that the organization was essentially a 'closed shop' (i.e., as the clerk made clear, Barathol would have to have the sponsorship of an accredited Blacksmiths' Guild member, but that to be eligible for such sponsorship, Barathol would first have to have completed an apprenticeship in Darujhistan - which was impossible because, by the rules, Barathol was overqualified, being already experienced, as well as being too old to be apprenticed).Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9, US TPB p.281-283 *The Foreman of the iron mine was the 'camp workmaster' of a mining operation owned by Humble Measure, which was located some six leaguesToll the Hounds, Chapter 7, US TPB p.229 to the west of Darujhistan, Genabackis. The unmarried foreman was scarred and pockmarked, roughly fifty years of age and hunched, with bits of raw iron embedded in his hands, and who hobbled when he walked. He frequently hacked, coughed and spat out thick, yellowish phlegm when he spoke. Gorlas Vidikas, the new overall manager of the mining operation, thought that the overseer (who Gorlas thought "odious") would die within the next three years.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9, US TPB p.302-303Toll the Hounds, Chapter 17, US TPB p.571-572 When Murillio came to the iron mine, he approached the foreman to ask about retrieving the boy Harllo, who had been sold to the mine.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 17, US TPB p.573 Unfortunately, Gorlas Vidikas was standing near the foreman, and while the workmaster watched in dumb bewilderment, the nobleman instigated a duel with Murillio.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 17, US TPB p.574-575 A duel which the foreman, and much of the workforce of the mine, then witnessed.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 17, US TPB p.581-584 The outcome of this duel triggered a number of events, one of which was another duel, the very next day at the mine, also involving Gorlas Vidikas - which the foreman and workforce again watched to its conclusion.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 21, US TPB p.681-684 *'Sweetest Sufferance's grandfather' had told her as a child, that he had been a warrior in the Revenants. According to his stories, he had lost an arm in a battle and been left for dead. By the time he was found it was too late for healing and he had been retired from the unit. He later lived in One Eye Cat where he had broken masks on his walls. He once took Sweetest to a Dawn of Flies ceremony at the local temple of his company’s patron, Hood.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 13, UK HB p.462 *'Second Sister through Sixth Sister' were the five highest ranking Tiste Andii Priestesses after the High Priestess of Darkness above of the Temple of Darkness / Kurald Galain in the city of Black Coral, Genabackis. These five Priestesses functioned as an 'Executive Committee' (so to speak) of the High Priestess - Second Sister and Third Sister, in particular, being the most important members of this inner circle.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 16, US TPB p.530-531 *The Temple Historian of the Temple of Darkness in Black Coral - see Temple Historian for details. In Dust of Dreams *Sinn had a Tanno tutor, a Spiritwalker, when she was younger, who once told her that "an untethered soul can drown in wisdom" - a remark that Sinn shared with Grub.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 7, US HC p.239 *The Akrynnai Emissary was a representative of the Akrynnai to the Letherii Court in Letheras, the capital city of the Letherii Empire, between King Tehol of the Letherii and Irkullas, the Sceptre of the Akrynnai. The Emissary, a very large man wearing a cloak of wolf-skin and a "fierce" scowl, met with King Tehol, Queen Janath and Chancellor Bugg in the palace throne room. The two sides discussed the traditional - also traditionally useless - gifts exchanged between the Letherii and the Akrynnai leaders. The Emissary then proceeded to the important topics that he wished to discuss - which mainly dealt with the details of hostilities that had recently broken out among various powers and nations that were located in the center of the Lether continent. The Emissary conveyed Sceptre Irkullas' interest in whether or not the Letherii were prepared to assist the Akrynnai and their allies in the escalating war - he was informed by King Tehol that they were not interested in doing so; or at least for assurance that the Letherii would refrain from taking advantage of the worsening situation in order to attack/invade Akrynnai territory - King Tehol was able to reassure the Emissary that the Letherii and their allies would certainly not do so. These issues settled to the Emissary's satisfaction, he took his leave of the Letherii Court. The Emissary was, however, left bemused by the extremely generous, and eminently useful, Letherii gift that he was to take back to Sceptre Irkullas.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 11, US HC p.331-335 *'Hethry's brother' was mentioned by Queen Abrastal of Bolkando immediately before the parley of the Queen with Warleader Gall of the Khundryl Burned Tears. Hethry's brother was presumably a son of the Bolkando Queen (and King) since Hethry was the third daughter of Queen Abrastal and King Tarkulf of the Bolkando Kingdom. Queen Abrastal, irritated by comments made to her by her daughter, testily told Hethry to "go play with your brother, and tell me nothing about what you get up to with him. I’d like to keep my food down for a change."Dust of Dreams, Chapter 14, UK HB p.469 *'Abrastal's uncle', a Prince of Bolkando, was important to Queen Abrastal - not for who he had been, nor for what he had done - but, rather, for what had happened to him. The Prince had been the victim of a complex concatenation of events - each event unimportant enough in itself - which resulted in his completely unforeseeable death. The account of Abrastal's uncle's death became a well-known story in the Bolkando royal family. Felash utilized tangential references to this story of her great-uncle's fate in order to successfully communicate a magical warning to her faraway mother.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 23, US HC p.748-750 In The Crippled God * High Priestess of Darkness to the "Unnamed characters" section for [[Toll the Hounds] above] * A Bored boy of Malaz City was the final character to be introduced in the Malazan Book of the Fallen series. He spent his days at the Malaz City pier observing the ships in the harbour dreaming of an exciting life in other lands amongst heroes and villains. One day, he approached a peculiar old man he often saw fishing at the pier to warn him it was too late in the day to catch anything and he was wasting his time. The boy was familiar with all of the district's bars and taverns, so he knew the man was lying when he claimed to spend his nights performing at Smiley's, a haunt that existed only in legend. When the man claimed to be casting not for fish but for the old Emperor's demon, the boy scoffed and claimed he would one day leave the island and become a soldier. The fisherman responded, "Well, the world always needs more soldiers."The Crippled God, Epilogue II, US HC p.906-908 In Night of Knives *'Fisherman's wife' was an old woman who lived in a hut on Malaz Island with her husband, a powerful mage.Night of Knives, Chapter 2, US TPB p.47 She sang to him while he defended Malaz City against the Stormriders with powerful magic. When he died, she instantly froze to death in their home.Night of Knives, Chapter 4, US TPB p.147 *'Kiska's mother' was a seamstress living in the Mouse Quarter of Malaz City. Her husband had been a sailor who died at sea. Kiska had ignored her mother's wishes for most of her childhood and was more likely to heed the advice of the witch Agayla. Kiska's mother was a devotee of Chem, a Malaz cult of Mael.Night of Knives, Chapter 2, US TPB p.51Night of Knives, Chapter 5, US TPB p.200 *A Shadow cult assassin in Malaz City secretly followed a disguised Tayschrenn to a meeting with the Shadow scholar Oleg Vikat during the night of the Shadow Moon of 1154 BS. Once Tayschrenn departed, the assassin murdered Oleg and attempted to kill the young witness Kiska. Kiska survived only due to the intervention of Oleg's spirit.Night of Knives, Chapter 2, US TPB p.55/67 Later in the night, the assassin was assigned to escort Temper to Mock's Hold by the cult's leader, Pralt. He was young and walked with a cocky swagger that made Temper want to slap him. He had blond hair and a beard and his hood and robes were marred by scorch marks from Oleg's spell.Night of Knives, Chapter 4, US TPB p.160Night of Knives, Chapter 5, US TPB p.212 The arrogant cultist challenged Temper to a fight. He lost.Night of Knives, Chapter 5, US TPB p.212 *'Ash's sergeant' was a veteran serving on the ex-Bridgeburner lieutenant's team in Malaz City. He had a long, thin mustache and a nose made of scar tissue and wore a leather hauberk with iron lozenges and a plain blackened iron helmet.Night of Knives, Chapter 3, US TPB p.114 He captured Kiska thinking she was a Shadow cultist.Night of Knives, Chapter 3, US TPB p.112 He perished attempting to bring back the old empire by assaulting Laseen's Claws at Mock's Hold.Night of Knives, Chapter 4, US TPB p.180 *A Grandfather from Pyre was brought down to the beach by his grandchildren to see a ghost they had found in the surf. In reality it was a dying Stormrider, which he was shocked to hear speak to him in stilted Korelean, a language the old man had learned from his own grandfather. The man stopped the Stormrider's curious question "Why are you killing us?" by slitting its throat.Night of Knives, Epilogue, US TPB p.282 In Return of the Crimson Guard *'Greymane's father' was a fisherman on Geni. He was slain by Stormriders causing his son to forswear the sea and join the Malazan Military.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1, Chapter 2, UK PB p.88 *A head spiked upon a wall in Unta warned Clawmaster Possum that, "They are returning. The death-cheaters. The defiers. All the withholders and arrogators." It claimed to be a former Untan official who broke its neck in a carriage accident attempting to escape with the city's treasury when Kellanved's fleet appeared in the harbour.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2, UK PB p.31-33 In Stonewielder *An orphaned Jourilan boy was rescued by Ivanr from the site of a religious massacre in southern Jourilan. The boy was covered in blood and seemingly mute.Stonewielder, Chapter 2, US HC p.105 When he finally was able to talk again, the boy asked if he was evil. His father had claimed the boy was before murdering his mother and siblings in the name of the Lady. Ivanr assured him he was not before leaving the boy with the peasants of the Jourilan Army of Reform.Stonewielder, Chapter 3, US HC p.148-150 Ivanr later attempted to find the boy again, but was unsuccessful until the defeat of the Jourilan imperial army at Ring. There he discovered the boy sadistically murdering imperial prisoners. When Ivanr tried to stop him, the boy shot an arrow into Ivanr's chest. The crowd then tore the boy to pieces.Stonewielder, Chapter 11, US HC p.553-554 In Orb Sceptre Throne *A Toothless old hag was the camp cook of Scholar Ebbin during his activities on the Dwelling Plain south of Darujhistan. She (and two youths) were of the "older tribal stock from the surrounding steppes" - i.e., the Gadrobi. The old woman got up early in the morning to prepare weak tea and "mealy porridge" for the five people at the camp.Orb Sceptre Throne, Prologue, US TPB p.17 When five additional men were added to the group at Ebbin's camp, the old hag became more sullen than before as she had to cook for the extra men. That day at noon, the old woman, having received dire omens from sand and smoke readings, limped up to the guards, Leff and Scorch, and spat out, "You go! Bad things come..." When the two did not take her warning seriously, the hag waved an angry dismissal and told them to "die then" - after which she then scuttled off with the two Gadrobi youths.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 3, US TPB p.95/102 Days later - in the absence of Ebbin and of all of the others - Leff and Scorch realized that they were out of supplies, especially water, as the "Gadrobi hag" and the two lads had stolen "everything they could carry" before they had then precipitously abandoned the camp.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 5, US TPB p.159 *Two Children entrepreneurs, a boy and a girl - finding Antsy asleep on the shore of the Rivan Sea, just south of Hurly - awakened him and tried to sell him some supplies that they thought he might buy if he was going out to the islets (i.e., the 'Spawns') that were all that remained of Moon's Spawn. The kids had for sale: fish, one crescent coin each; water with vinegar added - to make it safe to drink; or even a map of the Spawns - which the boy assured Antsy that, even if he couldn't read, that the "map's still good". The amused Antsy was so taken by the "lad's salesmanship", that he thought that if he had had any coins to spare, that he would have been inclined to purchase what the children were trying to sell.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 2, US TPB p.83-84 As Antsy later discovered, these two children were amongst the survivors of the tidal wave that had demolished Hurly when Moon's Spawn had crashed into the sea just offshore of that community.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 2, US TPB p.87 *The Lord Mayor of Pale, a portly man with a beard, was the civilian leader of the ex-free city of Pale, Genabackis - which was occupied by a garrison of the Malazan 5th Army under Fist K'ess. The Lord Mayor was contacted by the shade of Hinter, who was an official representative of the newly-installed Legate of Darujhistan. Hinter told the Lord Mayor that the Legate demanded that the authorities and inhabitants of Pale recognize the overall supremacy of the Legate - in exchange for "Darujhistan's enlightened guidance and protection".Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 6, US TPB p.182-183 The Lord Mayor decided to side with the Legate instead of with the occupying Malazan force and, following the recommendations of Hinter, caused Fist K'ess and his Malazans to decamp en masse from Pale - resulting in a great deal of destruction and uproar in the process. After the Malazans had departed, Hinter then left the Lord Mayor to cope with the ensuing chaos and lack of protection without any further "help" from the Legate or from Darujhistan.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 7, US TPB p.217-218 *A Military intelligence officer was was a member of Ambassador Aragan's Imperial Delegation which had been assigned to Darujhistan. The young officer belonged to the Malazan army's Military Intelligence section. He was tall and rangy with long black, wavy hair and he was wearing an old travelling cloak. The intelligence officer approached Spindle as the ex-Bridgeburner sat on a bench in the Daru District waiting for one of Aragan's cadre mages so as to deliver a report of some reconnaissance that he had undertaken for the Malazans. The officer told Spindle that the cadre mages were no longer available and he listened to Spindle's report in their stead. After debriefing Spindle, the officer gave him a follow-up assignment that Spindle reluctantly accepted.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 6, US TPB p.199-201 *The Way of Justice clerk in Darujhistan, Genabackis, was stationed at the gate located between the 'Second Tier Way' and the 'Way of Justice' on the route which wound up Majesty Hill to Majesty Hall. The clerk, his arms full of important scrolls, heard the sound of many people marching coming towards the gate. The clerk, in absolute amazement, then observed five hundred Seguleh - by his own count - passing through the gate on their way upward. After all of the Seguleh had jogged past him, the clerk realized - much to his despair - that he was no longer holding any scrolls and that, in his distraction, he had released his hold upon them, allowing the documents to blow irrecoverably into Lake Azur far below.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 12, US TPB p.363 *An Imprisoned Spy, an older, overweight, retired city guardsman, had been caught "conspiring to bring down the rule of the Legate" of Darujhistan. The ex-guardsman had been duly convicted of this charge - which he freely admitted to be guilty of and that he would do the same again if he could. The spy went on to state that he strongly felt that Darujhistan should be free to govern itself without "coercion or command" from a tyrannical ruler like the Legate. By the order of the Legate, the ex-guardsman was executed by one of the Seguleh who had become "Servants to the Throne" upon their arrival in Darujhistan from their home island in southern Genabackis. The actual executioner was Jan, the Seguleh Second, who took it upon himself to be the one to bear the onus of becoming - what he considered - the murderer of the imprisoned spy. Although Jan gave the prisoner a very quick death, he knew that he would be haunted by guilt for this action.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 16, US TPB p.452-455 In Blood and Bone *A Feral Shade grabbed Saeng's arm and tried to pull her down into the ground, saying "The High King will be well pleased with you". The shade was dispersed when Hanu swung a stick through it.Blood and Bone, Prologue, UK MMPB p.19-20 *A Priestess' Shade spoke to Saeng about the worship of Light. The shade said she had been drowned at the orders of the 'High King' because she had been a priestess of the old faith, the worship of Light. The shade told Saeng that the old faith ran in her blood and that Saeng's trial was coming and that she would have to make a choice.Blood and Bone, Prologue, UK MMPB p.20-23 *A Thaumaturg theurgist came to Saeng's village for 'The Choosing'. He was dressed in rich silks of sea blue and gold, and was described as somewhat overweight and short. He chose Hanu to be taken away.Blood and Bone, Prologue, UK MMPB p.23-25 *A Priest of the Crippled God traveled with the Disavowed accompanying the Army of Righteous Chastisement. He was old, with tattered robes that smelled of filth.Blood and Bone, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.77 He had a hopping, jerking walk. Using the Warren of Chaos, he took Skinner, Mara, and Petal to the Dolmens of Tien;Blood and Bone, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.163-164 the ruined Meckros city of Ambajenad;Blood and Bone, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.257-276 a spot near the party of Malazan mercenaries, who he tracked via the signature of the shard they carried;Blood and Bone, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.544-546 into the Realm of Shadow;Blood and Bone, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.549-552 and to the Sky Tower of the Stormguard.Blood and Bone, Chapter 14, UK MMPB p.744 At the end of all this, Skinner snapped the priest's neck, killing him.Blood and Bone, Chapter 14, UK MMPB p.755 *A Shaduwam Agon entered the camp and interrupted the meeting between the The Warleader and the Adwami tribal representatives, warning them that they would face many Thaumaturgs in the capital city of Isana Pura. He was dressed in rags, his torso was smeared in dirt, and ash coated his face. He carried a begging bowl made from a human skull. He demanded one fourth of all captives taken as the price for his assistance.Blood and Bone, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.86-88 Prince Jatal and Scarza later found a Agon shrine cursing the tribes, a ritual presumably performed by the same Shaduwam.Blood and Bone, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.92-93 *A Half-Man Beast attacked the Thaumaturg Army of Righteous Chastisement early into their journey. Golan sent Skinner, Mara, Black the Lesser, and Shijel to track it down and kill it. They followed it to its lair, where Mara briefly saw it, describing it as having "a glistening armoured torso like that of a lizard, sleek furred arms ending in long talons, and a humanoid face distorted by an oversized mouth of needle-like teeth". It prophesized that Himatan would swallow Skinner before Skinner impaled it and then threw it into a pit of insects where the body was devoured instantly.Blood and Bone, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.96-104 *A Prince of Anklos kept an old man to entertain his court in the northern Genabackis city of Anklos. This man had a "freak talent" that enabled him to be able to give the day's date in any calendrical system specified. This 'idiot savant-like' talent of the old man came to the mind of the mage, Murk, when he was wondering about the oddly complex magical talents displayed by his fellow mage, Sour - who Murk thought was mentally slow.Blood and Bone, Chapter 3, US HC p.112 *An Artorallah demon was present in the 'Forest of the Azathanai' when Murk first met Celeste. The demon told Murk that he would be imprisoned in the forest forever, and that Murk could not escape. The demon was shocked when Celeste was able to throw Murk and the demon back, thereby freeing Murk.Blood and Bone, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.219-220 * A Nacht Guardian was present in the Deadhouse of Malaz City with Gothos and Osserc. Osserc described its head as "brown and knobby, shaped rather like the stone ammunition of an onager."Blood and Bone, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.246 and "of roughly the same size and hairiness as a coconut."Blood and Bone, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.397 Osserc suspected it of being a demon. It appeared to serve the Azath House. After Cowl escaped, Osserc heard the Nacht muttering and saw it heading down a hallway dragging a shovel. Losing sight of the Nacht, Osserc heard the front door of the Deadhouse open and slam shut.Blood and Bone, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.590-591 The Nacht also swept - sometimes striking Osserc while doing so - and performed other housecleaning jobs, such as sweeping cobwebs from the ceiling or dusting.Blood and Bone, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.732-734 *A Priest in Rags was seen as a ghost by Pon-lor. The ghostly priest led a procession of children and a goat to an altar. The children and priest were all thin and emaciated, and the priest's feathered robes were soiled. All showed signs of the 'Weeping Pestilence'. The priest sacrificed both a five year old boy, and the goat with a curved blade. The goat's blood was drained into a bowl that the remaining children drank from hungrily. The ghostly priest then chopped off the head of the goat and placed it on the altar and left, carrying the body of the boy away with him.Blood and Bone, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.389-391 *A Cursed Thaumaturg met Saeng and Hanu on an enormous stone bridge. He was dressed in rags, and had wild hair as well as a wind and sun darkened face. The Thaumaturg was wrinkled and had a maniac look. Hanu told Saeng that the man had been cursed by the other Thaumaturgs as punishment, making him somewhat insane. He led them to a village of Himatan natives who were preparing a banquet. Saeng realized at the banquet that the Thaumaturg and villagers were all ghosts. Saeng noticed that the green 'Banner' was unusually bright - the Thaumaturg told her that it would impact soon. When the Banner began to crash into Jacuruku, Saeng asked how she could stop it, to which the Thaumaturg replied, "I do not know what you must do, High Priestess. I can only say that you must not despair. What rises must fall only to rise again. What has gone shall come again. It is the way of the world."Blood and Bone, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.461-468 *The Ranking Surgeon of the Army of Righteous Chastisement guided Golan to see the sick U-Pre and a young man sick with a virulent parasitic worm infection. The surgeon was described as being tall and lean, wearing a leather apron wet with gore. He also wore a belt of surgical tools such as knives, probes, awls, chisels, and saws. When Golan spoke with him to be directed to U-Pre, the surgeon was very tired with dark circles around his eyes.Blood and Bone, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.484 When the surgeon led Golan to the infected patient, he had removed his apron and belt, but was still dark around his eyes, showing despair. He showed Golan the patient infected with the parasites, and the surgeon fainted when the parasitical worms within the patient's body began crawling out.Blood and Bone, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.580-584 *The Fist of Aren was already dead by the time Blood and Bone began. Yusen, the leader of the Malazan mercenaries, had killed the Fist at his briefing table, because a course of action the Fist intended would have - according to Burastan - "...reopened old wounds. Terrible old wounds. It would have been a bloodbath".Blood and Bone, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.815 In Assail *'Dorrin's father' was the former king in exile of Anklos, a city in northeastern Genabackis. His family, the Batarius, were the original employers of Caladan Brood who they set to oppose the invading Malazans. When the Malazans took Anklos, they removed the family from power and forced them into exile. Before he died, Dorrin's father instructed the Shieldmaiden Lyan to take his eight-year-old son and heir Dorrin on an expedition to the goldfields of Assail. Their mission was to build a war chest to finance an army to retake their former home.Assail (novel), Chapter 5 *'Orman's mother' was the wife of Orman Bregin. She convinced her son, Orman, to reclaim his father's magic spear, Boarstooth, from the longhouse of his uncle, Jal. She claimed it was Orman's by right.Assail (novel), Chapter 1 *A Wounded old man was found by Kyle when he invested the wreckage of a caravan on the western plains of Assail. A prospector heading toward the northern gold fields, the man was a victim of the Silent People, who killed any outsider found in their territory. The dying man called out for Alana, Reena, and little Gerrol, but Kyle suspected they were either already dead or taken prisoner.Assail (novel), Chapter 5 In Dancer's Lament *A Battered full helm spoke briefly with Gothos. A "weak, breathless voice" emanated from it. It accused Gothos of giving up too easily. Gothos identified it as an Azathanai.Dancer's Lament, Prologue, US TPB p.9-10 In Deadhouse Landing *A Deputation of five Hood devotees, chosen by the most sizable congregations devoted to Hood, the 'God of Death' - from the lands surrounding the city of Li Heng - came to the city to ask Dassem Ultor, the Mortal Sword of Hood, for a boon. Because there was a deadly plague running rampant in the areas from which they came, which caused a high number of fatalities amongst those inflicted with it, the Deputation wished Dassem to intercede with Hood to discover what they could do to "avert this scourge...to turn Hood's displeasure aside", not from themselves, but from the members of their various flocks. Dassem, displeased by this request, made it clear that they - in particular - should know that there was no way to "cheat" death, that there was no possible propitiation to be performed that could turn aside the hand of Hood at the "appointed" hour. The four eldest delegates apparently accepted this and made moves to depart, but the youngest of them, Brother Jaim, accused Dassem of being an imposter - no true Mortal Sword of Hood - and that Dassem had to "prove himself". As a result, Dassem and Jaim fought a duel to the death in order to decide the matter.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 2, US TPB p.21-25 *The Captain of the ''Tempest'' was the skipper of the corsair vessel, the Tempest, which was transporting Kallor and Lars Jindrift from Seven Ruins Island in the Rivan Sea of southern Genabackis in a westerly direction across the ocean. Kallor, having reached agreement with the vessel's captain on the route he wished the ship to take, took over the captain's spacious cabin. Once the ship was under weigh, some members of the crew of the Tempest hatched a plot to kill Kallor - who they perceived of as being very rich - Lars Jindrift, and the "cap'n" as well if the captain did not go along with their plan.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 8, US TPB p.161-165 The captain of the Tempest was referred to as "she" on one page,Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 8, US TPB p.162 and as "him" on the next,Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 8, US TPB p.163 leaving the actual gender of the captain unsettled. *A Meckros city elder was one of an unnamed Meckros floating city's higher authorities. The city elder was a bearded old man who wore his sparse hair in a long plait and had a golden circlet adorning his head. Having learned that Kallor, aboard the corsair vessel the Tempest, had arrived at the piers of the ocean-going city - which at the time was located somewhere in the ocean between the continents of Genabackis and Quon Tali - the elder had quickly joined the armed force of men and women and the mechanical automaton city guardian, Keng, who were already at the pier. Being familiar with a much earlier visit by Kallor, the city elder tried to drive Kallor away by threats. However, reminded by Kallor of the details of his disastrous previous encounter with the Meckros city, the elder was reluctantly forced to agree to supply the Tempest with barrels of dried fish, fruit and water in exchange for Kallor's undertaking that he would refrain from sinking the floating city - which Kallor claimed, apparently believably, to be able to accomplish. Leaving the armed force and Keng to keep an eye on Kallor while the ship was being re-supplied, the Meckros city elder left the piers in an irate huff.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 12, US TPB p.246-247 *A Prisoner buried in Shadow had been buried for some time at the foot of a standing menhir in Kurald Emurlahn. The prisoner - a daemon - was inadvertently called upon to surface by the actions of Koro, a winged denizen of Shadow. The "chitinous armoured" head and shoulders of the imprisoned daemon appeared above the sands in which it was buried. Groaning, the unfortunate prisoner was disoriented, neither remembering its name, nor what it might once have been. The daemon vaguely recalled once being both powerful and important, but Koro informed it that it was now just an "imprisoned nobody" - an answer which angered it. Koro - having gotten unexpected inspiration from the unfortunate's situation - reversed the summoning, and the prisoner sank back into the sands as Koro flew away to attend to other business.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 14, US TPB p.263-264 *An old Churgeon, who lived near "Smiley's" bar in Malaz City, was called upon by Surly when Cartheron Crust was very badly wounded and needed the services of an experienced healer. After taking care of Cartheron, the old Churgeon started working on Surly - who had also been wounded - sewing up her multiple gashes. While in the middle of this, Dancer returned to "Smiley's", also badly cut up and covered in blood. The Churgeon eyed Dancer's assorted wounds and remarked that, "I'm good, but I'm not that good." Dancer assured the old man that he would be satisfied with whatever the Churgeon would be able to do for him. While waiting for the Churgeon to finish with Surly, Dancer realized that he badly needed to get all the blood covering him cleaned off and that he required a bath. "Smiley's" lacking such an amenity, the old Churgeon recommended old lady Carragan's boarding house which was located just down the street, as she had a bath that Dancer could use.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 18, US TPB p.351/361 ICE's term, "churgeon", was clearly derived from an archaic English language word, "chirurgeon" - a term used for an early medical practitioner/surgeon dating from around the Middle Ages in Europe. In Kellanved's Reach *The Queen of Nom Purge was the ruler of Nom Purge of western Quon Tali. Her capital was apparently the city of Purage, which was located on the west coast of the continent. The Queen was the holder of the contract of the mercenary troop of Orjin Samarr at the time of the genesis of the Malazan Empire.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 1, US TPB p.10-11Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 4, US TPB p.63 The Queen ruled with the aid of a Council of Nobles.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 12, US TPB p.184 *'Two of Surly's bodyguards', who guarded her office - which was located in "Smiley's" of Malaz City - were a Dal Honese woman and a man who appeared to be from the area around Itko Kan. The guards wore armour of blackened leather and carried knives at their belts. The two both possessed a "flat evaluative gaze" when examining visitors of Surly. The guards also sported silver brooches on their chests that resembled the claws of birds. Being ignorant of the existence of Surly's early Claws, Tayschrenn - upon first seeing these tokens - thought that they represented membership in some sort of order or brotherhood.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 2, US TPB p.30-31 *'Young gem miners' were orphan lads and lasses of Li Heng who controlled and mined a very productive mine very rich in precious gems. Their mine was located at the base of the Escarpment of the River Idryn west of Li Heng.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 3, US TPB p.45-46 These youngsters had previously been enslaved by the extremely abusive and and brutal Hengan crime boss, Pung the child-stealer, until they had been rescued by Kellanved (going at the time by the name Wu). The young children had been sent by Wu (who they called 'Magister') to the gem minesDancer's Lament, Chapter 13, US HC p.242 - where they had flourished, finding a fortune of "rubies, emeralds, and sapphires". The majority of these young gem miners were a variety of 'Talents' - e.g., of Rashan, of Thyr, of D'riss, of Denul, and so on. These magical powers had enabled the youngsters to avoid being re-enslaved by any of the many greedy adult gem-hunters who also mined the Escarpment gem-field. About a year after their first arrival at the gem mines, the children were visited by Kellanved and Dancer. The two men were able to recruit the more than willing youngsters for a "new mission" - to become their spies and agents - i.e., to be their "hands, ears, and eyes" in the major cities of Quon Tali. About a dozen of the lads and lasses also showed Dancer crudely tattooed talons - Dancer's sigil - on their inner wrists and asked Dancer as to whether he would 'have them'. After making sure that the children understood that such a choice on their part must be purely voluntary, Dancer agreed to their plea - thus acknowledging them as the vanguard of what came to be his Talons.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 3, US TPB p.45-48 *'Hill-folk'Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 6, US TPB p.100 of the hill tribesKellanved's Reach, Chapter 12, US TPB p.181 were terms used for the local inhabitants of a modest range of mountains and hills which ran from the rocky western coast of Quon Tali, dwindling away to the flat land at the eastern end of the range on which was located the city of Cullis.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 4, US TPB p.64 These locals became essential allies of the joint forces of Orjin Samarr and Prevost Jeral - performing as expert mountain guides, fighters, and scouts/messengers.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 4, US TPB p.64Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 6, US TPB p.99 The unknown number of hill tribes were led by chieftains know as hetmans, and by witches and shamans as elders and magic users.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 6, US TPB p.104 Although these local allies had important roles as individuals and in small as well as in large groups, the only hill-folk - actually named - was Hetman Petel.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 8, US TPB p.124 *A Napan priestess of Fener was a priestess of the war deity, Fener. This priestess had a tattoo of Fener's visage on her blue-skinned face. The Napan priestess was the youngest of a group of four devotees of Fener - all with just facial tattoos - who intercepted Heboric, another priest of Fener, who possessed a full-body tattoo of the Boar. Heboric was travelling between a large temple devoted to Poliel in the city of Horan — eastward along the southern shore of Quon Tali — to the "Isle of the Cursed", aka Poliel's "Isle of the Blessed". The group of two priestesses and two priests had stopped Heboric because they wished to urge him to return with them to their - and Heboric's - home temple of Fener. Heboric refused - having his own agenda to which he felt called - but noted that the Napan priestess, although young, spoke with great authority, which indicated to him that she possessed "great talent". Accepting Heboric's plans, the Napan priestess said to him, "Very well. Who are we to intercede? May the Great Boar watch over you".Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 4, US TPB p.66-68 *A group of Veteran Iron Legionnaires, about one hundred strong, had come out of decades-long retirement in order to participate - with about fourteen hundred other Quon Talian defenders - in the defense of the twin cities of Quon and Tali against the threatened attack of the joint forces - which numbered around four thousand men and womenKellanved's Reach, Chapter 8, US TPB p.122-123 - of Nom Purge, commanded by Orjin Samarr and Prevost Jeral. The legionnaires were wearing the traditional black tabards of the storied Talian Iron Legion, and were armoured and armed with items which had obviously been "stored reverently for decades". These one hundred men and women were formed up in the center of the other defenders in an infantry square formed by a solid wall of black rectangular shields "emblazoned" with the silver circle/crown of the elite Iron Legion. The Nom Purge forces - led by Orjin Samarr - fought their way through the Quon Talian defenders until they came up against the shieldwall of the veteran legionnaires - who were now completely surrounded by the attackers. Calling for a temporary halt in the fighting, Orjin and a leader/spokesman of the legionnaires had a brief parley. This spokesman made it clear to Orjin that he and the other Iron Legionnaires were not interested in accepting the honourable truce that Orjin offered them, but were determined to fight until they "perished to a man and a woman". Orjin was sorry to hear this but understood that the black-clad veterans wanted to fall on the field of battle "shoulder to shoulder" with their comrades. Although the legionnaires - badly outnumbered - "held out for far longer than Orjin could have imagined", they eventually all lay dead amid their brother and sister Iron Legionnaires - just as they had wanted.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 8, US TPB p.123/125-128 *A Dal Hon witch of the grassy, northern Dal Hon savannas was chasing down a fleeing young girl who - passing herself off as a mere slave - had been discovered to be actually a spy among the Dal Honese tribes. The witch, dressed in leather, was described as a handsome woman, with lush black hair woven into braids. These braids had interwoven within them colorful ribbons which had items such as gold coins, shells and gems tied to them. The witch succeeded in running down the girl and used magic to bind her hand and foot with ropes made of the grasses surrounding her. The girl - refusing to tell who had sent her to spy on the Dal Hon - the woman started a fire with dry grass and dead branches. The girl remaining recalcitrant, the witch tortured her by pushing her bound feet into the fire. Between each time that the woman placed the girl's feet onto the embers of the fire, she arranged cards for a reading (presumably of the Deck of Dragons). From these readings, the witch discovered that one 'new' card showed up again and again - the one indicating the "meddler", Shadow. The girl finally confessed that Shadow paid her for information about, "Anything. Everything." At this point, however, both the girl and the witch realized that someone else was about to arrive. After a small whirlwind of embers and flaming branches - which had engulfed the witch - had died down, the woman looked around and realized that she was now alone in a circle of fire. The Dal Hon witch then "screamed her rage" at losing her captive with so little learned from her.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 12, US TPB p.186-188 *A female Renegade Itko Kan veteran, apparently an ex-officer, was the "obvious leader" of a group of veterans - "probably cashiered or deserted Itko Kan infantry" members - working for a mixed force of usurpers who had been responsible for deposing the child king, Chulalorn the Fourth, from the Kanese throne. The leader had been given the person of the deposed king and told "to get rid of him" - the more secretly and permanently the better. The ex-officer and her renegade force were taking a bound and gagged Chulalorn out to sea upon a royal barge - in order to accomplished these goals - when they were surprised by the appearance of Chulalorn's ex-bodyguard, Iko, on their vessel. Iko was prepared to do anything to save the child, while the ex-officer was determined to prevent this attempt at the rescue of the deposed king.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 21, US TPB p.323-326 *'Jhek in the Ice Fields of the far north of Quon Tali' were four Jhek who came to meet Ullara - who was, at the time, helplessly at the end of her resources in the ice wastes of northern Quon Tali. The Jhek were squat, fur-wrapped individuals with very weathered skin and eyes which were closed to just slits. Ullara could see the Jhek because they had brought with them a cage in which was a large bird of prey - through whose eyes Ullara was able to see. The four Jhek bowed to Ullara and welcomed her, addressing her as 'priestess'. Upon Ullara expressing puzzlement at this title, the Jhek told her that their last remaining priest was old and dying. They went on to explain that this failing, elderly priest had "cast forth a summoning for new blood", and that Ullara had answered it by her arrival. The four clarified who they were, telling Ullara that they were called the Jhek and that in them the "beast-blood" was strong. Exhausted and at a complete loss, Ullara gave herself over to the Jhek as they wrapped her in layers of warm furs and placed her on a sled. The Jhek then transported her to meet the rest of their people.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 21, US TPB p.328-329 In Blood Follows *'Lamentable Moll Watch corporal' assisted Watch sergeant Guld in the task of investigating a series of gruesome murders in the city. The corporal's armor was fitted for a larger man and his sword was still wax-sealed in its scabbard.Blood Follows, Section 3 He was assigned to observe anyone approaching the notice placed in Fishmonger's Round by Bauchelain and Korbal Broach and observed that the pair had hired Emancipor Reese, former employee of one of the murder victims.Blood Follows, Section 11 The corporal assisted Guld in forcing an audience with Bauchelain at Sorrowman's Hostel.Blood Follows, Section 12 *'Princess Sharn's handmaiden' helped the princess track the murderer stalking the streets of Lamentable Moll to Fishmonger's Round. The princess willingly sacrificed her servant's life to satisfy her own predilection for blood and pain.Blood Follows, Section 19 In The Lees of Laughter's End * Birds Mottle's father made his living collecting clams on a mud-flat near Toll's City. He competed in this task with the local raccoon population which possessed an intellect and cunning superior to his own. One final fit of angered outrage left his daughter orphaned at fifteen.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 26 * The Toll's City court mage was the first to understand the significance of the six statues discovered buried under Avoidance Alley behind the city's keep. He ordered the Sech'kellyn brought to his apothecary for study and then a week later had them relocated to a powerfully warded strong room within the keep. But it was too late. The statues' influence drove the man mad and he drowned himself in a bowl of soapy water.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 29 In The Wurms of Blearmouth * Fangatooth's cook worked for the sorcerer-tyrant at Wurm's Keep in Spendrugle. When Lord Fangatooth Claw hosted a dinner for necromancers Bauchelain and Korbal Broach, Bauchelain chided him or trying to poison them with yellow paralt. Fangatooth professed ignorance and said he would speak with the cook.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 20 He later punished the cook's failure to kill their guests by stabbing the cook through the left eye.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 26 * Witch Hurl discovered a dead Chanter sailor wedged among the rocks along the shoreline of Spendrugle. She thought him alive when he moved and thought to eat him to revive her weakened body. She was surprised when he smiled at her and asked for help escaping the rocks. One of the undead crewmembers of the Unreasoning Vengeance, he said he was not much of a sailor but that Tiny Chanter insisted he take the tiller of the ship during their battle with the Suncurl. The cheerful fellow was confused when Hurl began to eat him, but decided it was for the best if it got him off the rocks.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 29 His head was last seen floating out to sea in the direction of home.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 32 *Another tortured man shared the Wurm's Keep dungeon with Warmet Humble. He was the last of a group of strangers who had arrived in Spendrugle and proved too obnoxious to merely hang. Lord Fanagatooth took great pleasure in torturing each of them until only one remained. This terribly scarred man was in even worse shape than Warmet. The two spent time arguing over games of Twenty Questions.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 7 When Warmet was released by Bauchelain he refused to allow his fellow prisoner to be released because he was a cheater.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 44 In The Healthy Dead * The Baby Saint was an infant rescued from a stampeding crowd in Quaint by Imid Factallo. The child bruised its head in the process and Elas Sil declared it the youngest Saint of Glorious Labour.The Healthy Dead, Section 15 The Stentorian Nun tried to take possession of the baby, but Imid, wrongfully suspecting the motive of cannibalism, set a violent mob upon her.The Healthy Dead, Section 28 The saint had a tendency to release its bowels or bladder on anyone holding it.The Healthy Dead, Sections 15 and 35 * Hood's minion was a servant of the god of death who felt unappreciated by his master. He polished the skulls on the Gate of Death and swept its pathway clean, but was never considered for greater things. He was a hunched, scrawny, boned figure who hobbled with a cane. He appeared before the dead King Necrotus in Quaint to bring him through Death's gate, but was rebuffed. Hood's minion swore to raise a legion against the abominable necromancer, Korbal Broach, to prove his worth and cursed mortals' lack of gratitude for his services.The Healthy Dead, Section 29 In Crack'd Pot Trail *'The Fenn' and the Imass woman were part of a tale told by Calap Roud that he stole from Stenla Tebur of Aren. The Fenn was the last survivor of his Fenn tribe, passing through the mountains when he came upon a starving Ifayle Imass camp.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 3 The Imass woman took him in as a guest and they fell in love. After a night of lovemaking that resulted in pregnancy, she awoke to find her beloved had brought her fresh meat. After eating, she discovered the man had butchered her entire tribe. He was revealed to be the monster that had murdered his own people.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 6 *A Sensible poet suggested they butcher and eat the horses when a caravan of travelers ran out of food on the Cracked Pot Trail. The well armed knights and hunters who owned the horses declined thinking them more useful than the caravan's group of artists. Mortal Sword Tulgord Vise severed the poet's head and he became the first of many artistic meals to feed the caravan.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 3 *A Ferryman carried Bauchelain, Korbal Broach, and Emancipor Reese down the river from the Great Dry to Farrog. Bauchelain explained to Reese that they planned to murder the city's Indifferent God and there was nothing the god could do about it. As he quietly masturbated nearby the ferryman thought to himself, "That's what you think." His behavior was suspiciously like Well Knight Arpo Relent's when he was assumed to have been the Indifferent God returned.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 6 In The Fiends of Nightmaria *A Spitted priest of Dessembrae - having been roasted over an open fire - was intended to be the main course at a cozy candle-lit dinner between the High Concubine Allgiva and the Demon Prince, Prince Flail Their Limbs. The priest being 'done', Prince Flail had just cut off a "haunch of dripping meat" when Bauchelain magically summoned the Demon Prince into a pentagram within his Conjuration Chamber which was located in the Royal Palace of Farrog. The Prince arrived with a "haunch of priest thigh" in one hand and a goblet of sweet wine in the other. Prince Flail was enraged - not only at being summoned to begin with, but also because this was not the first time that such a summoning by Bauchelain had occurred under the same circumstances - i.e., interrupting a dinner tête-à-tête with the "delicious" Allgiva as guest and, as entree, roasted priest of Dessembrae.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 9 * The Cook at the Royal Palace of Farrog had, as one of her responsibilities, the preparation of meals for Binfun, the Royal Torturer. This had been routine until Binfun had had the occasion to torture to death Sorponce Egol, an actor in possession of the "Perfect Profile", who had been a great favorite of Cook. From that point on, Cook made sure that Binfun's meals were grossly overcooked and practically inedible. Binfun had reported this unsatisfactory situation to Shartorial Infelance, Seneschal of the Royal Palace of Farrog, but her interventions had had no success in changing Cook's vindictiveness with regard to Binfun's meals.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 10 * The Archivist of the Grand Library was the archivist of Farrog's Grand Library of the Arts, Alchemy, Nature and Divination. One of the periodic users of the Grand Library was the Ambassador of Nightmaria to Farrog, Ophal D'Neeth Flatroq, who had an interest in the history of Farrog. The Archivist possessed a "neurotic terror of...creatures either slimy or scaly or both" and unfortunately the Ambassador could, without stretching, be described in exactly those terms - making it impossible for the Archivist to tolerate his presence in the small building that housed the Library. The Archivist and the Ambassador came to an agreement, however, and Ophal D'Neeth Flatroq was allowed to access the Grand Library's collection during the night hours between midnight and dawn - times when the Archivist would not be present.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 13 * An Enthroned Demonic Mouse was found on the throne in the Throne Room of the Royal Palace of Farrog in the absence of Bauchelain and Korbal Broach. A group of people, set on the permanent elimination of the two necromancers, had arrived at the Throne Room only to find a cute-looking mouse situated there. The Demon Prince, Flail Their Limbs - who had been exiting as the group had been entering - warned them that the mouse was demon-possessed and if they did not leave it alone, "blood, guts and messy death" could follow. Despite having been warned, the group accidently shot the Demonic Mouse with a crossbow bolt - which triggered a cascade of unexpected events.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 27 Notes and references Category:Miscellany Category:Individuals